Link Crossing
by Polocatfan
Summary: Link goes to the wrong Hyrule.
1. Prologue

**Link Crossing**

By:_ Polocatfan_

Prologue

* * *

><p>"This is the last bus to Hyrule!" Porter says on the intercom. "The absolute last bus!" Link paid the fare and went on the bus.<p>

"Hello there." A cat says while Link waves confused since cats aren't supposed to talk.

"I am Rover." Rover says. "What's your name?" Link writes his name on a piece of paper.

"Why aren't you talking?" Asked Rover. Link wrote down on the paper that he is mute. "Oh sorry I didn't know." Rover says feeling bad.

"Anyways... Link is it? Cool name, are you a boy or a girl?" Rover asked. Link writes down that he is a boy on the paper. "Sorry I couldn't tell but you kind of look like a girl." Link glares at Rover.

It starts raining. "I hate the rain!" Said Rover. "What about you?" Link writes down that he doesn't hate it or like it. "So you are ok with it but you don't like it?" Says Rover. "People do have opinions I guess. Anyways Link do you have a place to stay In Hyrule?" Link writes that he lives there already. "Strange I vacation to that town every year and I've never seen you there." Says Rover.

Link writes down, What town? Hyrule is a country. "Oh then you are on the wrong bus." Says Rover. Link is upset and angry. "Oh well I guess now you have to live in Hyrule Town, because if you got off at the next stop it would ruin the plot." Says Rover. The bus stops. "Oh that's my stop." Says Rover. "Take the bus and get off at Hyrule Town." Says Rover. Rover says goodbye to Link and Link takes the ride to his new life.

* * *

><p>I rewrote the Prologue a bit so it's easier to read and stuff.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Link Crossing**

By:_ Polocatfan_

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Link gets off the bus and finds his way to Town Hall.<p>

"Hello there little girl." Says Tortimer while Link glares at Tortimer.

"Oh you are a boy... oh well I guess it's ok... to be a bit adventurous... with your clothing..." Says Tortimer secretly weirded out while Link glares at Tortimer. "So uhh... can you not talk or something? That's fine. Letter writing is something a lot of us do in town anyways." Link still glares at Tortimer.

"Look I'm sorry ok... most males don't wear... skirts..." Says Tortimer. Link forgives Tortimer

"So you need a house right?" Link nods. "Go find the shop Nook's Cranny. He will help you find a house."

Link walks to Nook's Cranny. "Hello there. Tortimer called and said you needed a house. Well follow me." Said Tom Nook as he leads Link to a few houses that he doesn't like.

"Well uhh those are the only 4 houses we have..." Link nods and picks the house he dislikes the least. "Ok that will be 19,800 bells." Says Nook while Link looks at him confused. "You know Bells... the money..." Link nods and gives Nook some Rupees. "Uhhh I don't know these gemstones... they seem to barely convert to bells." Says Nook worryingly. "Ok they convert to 1,000 bells total which is... NOT NEARLY ENOUGH!" Says Nook really concerned for Link. "Tell you what! I'll let you work at my shop for a little bit to pay off some of the bells, then you can pay off the rest yourself."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the longgggg wait everyone. I haven't been on this site in years<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Link Crossing**

By: _Polocatfan_

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Link goes home to wait for his job to start the next day. Link sighs upset that he won't be able to see Zelda again... at least for a while. Link sleeps in his bed dreaming about her.<p>

The night passes pretty quickly, and Link wakes up to go to his job. While walking there Link accidentally bumps into someone."Ohmigosh I'm so sorry are you okay?" She says while Link looks at her."Um.. Hello? Did I hurt you or something?" Link shakes his head to say no. "Good I didn't hurt you! Anyways I'm Bunnie and you are the new person here right?" Link nods his head to say yes. "You are really quiet... That must mean you are a good listener! We will totally get along, tee-hee. I could talk all day and you could listen! Ohmigosh it would be totally great!" Link, being the nice person he is, just nods and smiles. "Well you look busy so I shouldn't keep you from what you are doing, tee-hee."

Link finally arrives at Nook's Cranny. "You are late Link." Says Tom Nook. "It's ok though. I understand you are new to town so you probably wanted to make friends. I'll let you make friends with all the villagers before you start working. Here is a map of Hyrule Town." Tom Nook gives Link a map and he looks at it. "Don't take too long or I'll dock your pay." Tom Nook says while he laughs. "I'm kidding Link I won't dock your pay ever. I understand how tough it is to be in a new town."

Link sees Bunnie talking to someone in the town. "...and he's super nice and a super listener and a super cool guy!" Says Bunnie. "Well uhh... Does he lift weights and stuff?" Says the other villager. "Uhh I dunno, tee-hee." Says Bunnie. "Ohmigosh there he is right now." They both walk over to Link. "You must be the new guy what's your name?" Asks the other villager. Link just looks at them. "Well mine is Jay, heeeeeyy." Says Jay. "Uhhh why is he not talking... It's a he right?" Asks Jay. "I think he's scared because I accidentally bumped into him and knocked him over. Again I'm so sorry!" Says Bunnie.

Tortimer walks over to the three. "Oh hello there Link. Meeting the other villagers I see." Says Tortimer. "Oh his name's Link? He wouldn't tell us, heeeeeyy." Says Jay. "Well he can't talk..." Says Tortimer. "Oh Sorry Link..." Says Jay. "Yay we are all totally friends forever!" Says Bunnie.

Link waves bye to look for the other 4 villagers in town. Link finds 2 villagers arguing. "...well at least I'm not being rude to everyone, bonbon." Says a villager. "Well at least I'm not always walking around with that dumb smile on my face, snarrrl." Says the other one. Link walks over to them both. "Hey who are you. Oh I bet you are that new Link guy that Bunnie has been going on and on about. I can hear her from over here. My name is Wolfgang don't you forget it, snarrrl." Link glares at Wolfgang. "Oh did you hear me talking to Lolly... well... maybe I did go a bit far... sorry Lolly." Lolly calms down a little. "It's o-ok Wolfgang." Lolly says sniffling a little. "I'm mainly sad about having to r-raise my voice..." "Lolly... all I meant to say was that you should toughen up a little. You do get upset over a lot of stuff." Says Wolfgang. "I think y-you should soften a little... you always are angry at everyone, bonbon." Link gives them a nervous look trying to say I think I should leave you alone for now. Link then goes to find the last 2 villagers in town.

* * *

><p>Do you think I did a good job on the Villager conversations? Please send criticisms and praise.<p> 


End file.
